


Кружев много не бывает

by torri_jirou



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз неожиданно назначает Эрику встречу в неизвестном баре отдаленного маленького городка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кружев много не бывает

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M-Kora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M-Kora).



> Относительное АУ к концовке первого фильма: все закончилось хорошо, все остались живы и здоровы, а парни договорились.

В баре было темно, как в чертовом подземелье или притоне контрабандистов: две тусклые лампы подсвечивали барную стойку, а за столиками вообще ничего не было видно. Но посетителей, которых Эрику удалось услышать, но не получилось разглядеть, темнота ничуть не смущала. Люди разговаривали, смеялись, кто-то нетрезвым голосом передразнивал радио, а еще кто-то самозабвенно целовался.  
Все это было конечно очень познавательно, но вот как и где в такой темноте искать Чарльза, Эрик не представлял.  
«Поворачивай налево и иди до самой стены. Я за последним столиком» - почти сразу же услышал он в своей голове, и Чарльз легкомысленным пунктиром изобразил схему: куда идти, сколько шагов сделать, крестиком пометив конец пути. Но все равно Эрик умудрился споткнуться о чью-то выставленную в проходе сумку.  
\- Разве сегодня Хэллоуин? Какого черта здесь вообще происходит? – сердито спросил он, плюхнувшись на свободное место, точно там, где указал Чарльз.  
Столик освещала единственная агонизирующая свечка, разглядеть удавалось только бутылку, кажется, красного вина и наполовину полный бокал. То, что Чарльз почти полностью скрывался в темноте, злило еще больше.  
\- Не знал, что ты боишься темноты, – Чарльз невидимо усмехнулся. - Спокойнее, друг мой.  
\- Я отбил мизинец, кто-то таскает с собой кирпичи, - медленно успокаиваясь, проворчал Эрик. – Зачем ты меня вытащил в такую даль, случилось что-то?  
\- Пару лет назад у хозяина этого бара случилась финансовая неувязка с электрической компанией, - Чарльз заговорил медленно, с какими-то новыми, незнакомыми интонациями, смакуя слова как вино. - Однажды они ему отключили свет. Но вместо того, чтобы вылететь в трубу, получилось наоборот. Посетители валом повалили, даже из соседних городков стали приезжать. С тех пор так и осталось. Идеальное место для свидания, не находишь?  
\- Эээ... Так у нас что, свидание? – слегка обалдел Эрик.  
\- Ты против?  
\- Черт возьми, да мы с тобой уже больше года в одной постели спим!  
\- Вот именно, - Чарльз выразительно вздохнул, как на уроке, когда ему приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи несообразительному ученику, и пригубил вино.  
Эрик хотел возразить, но осекся. Картина, промелькнувшая перед глазами, показалась настолько невероятной, что он никак не мог поверить, что ему не привиделось. Чарльз поставил бокал на стол, и сомнения рассеялись. Это не было игрой воображения: рука, появившаяся на мгновение в круге света, была затянута в черную перчатку из тонкой кожи, а запястье утопало в кружевах.  
Пока Эрик собирался с мыслями, чтобы сказать что-нибудь вразумительное, к ним подошла официантка.  
\- Что будете заказывать?  
\- Еще один бокал, пожалуйста, - невозмутимо отозвался Чарльз.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Нормальную лампу! – резко сказал Эрик.  
\- Извините, у нас нет ламп. Я могу добавить еще свечей.  
\- Плевать. Несите все, что светится.  
Девушка отошла, но Эрик не мог дожидаться, пока она принесет все, что нужно. Ориентируясь на смутно белеющее лицо Чарльза, он схватил его за шею и притянул ближе к свету.  
Чарльз смотрел на него своим неповторимым, испытующим взглядом, прямо в глаза – только это смогло убедить Эрика, что перед ним именно он. Потому что все остальное... Снова кружева и бархат, высокий воротник и узкий глубокий вырез, старательно уложенные волосы.  
\- Чарльз... что это?  
\- Говорю же, у нас свидание. Неужели ты против?  
Чарльз наклонил голову, мягко освобождаясь от хватки, и Эрик никак не мог вспомнить, всегда ли у него были такие жесты и манера поджимать губы, когда он чем-то недоволен, или появились только сейчас вместе с этим невероятным обликом.  
Вернулась официантка, поставила на стол бокал и высокий подсвечник, пожелала приятного вечера. Эрик едва ее услышал. Он понимал, что выглядит очень глупо, но все смотрел и смотрел, приоткрыв рот от удивления.  
\- Похоже, кавалер ты сегодня никудышный, - Чарльз притворно вздохнул, налил вина Эрику и добавил в свой бокал. В бутылке оставалась уже треть. Долго здесь сидел, выходит. Интересно, о чем он думал, и какой реакции ждал. Ведь Эрик сам еще не знал, как собирается реагировать.  
\- Слушай... зачем тебе это? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Ну вот. И почему все считают занудой меня, никак не пойму! Может быть затем, что я никогда не был в Бразилии или хотя бы в Венеции.  
Чарльз снова вздохнул и опустил глаза, любуясь игрой света в бокале. Эрик машинально сделал большой глоток, с трудом не закашлялся. Черт возьми! Даже ресницы накрашены. Подавшись вперед, вгляделся внимательнее. Чарльз вскинул глаза, хлопнул ресницами и снова потупил взгляд. С наружного уголка глаза по самому краю века шла тонкая стрелка.  
Интересно, подумал вдруг Эрик, а губы у него тоже накрашены? Хотя зачем ему, они и так всегда яркие и блестят, как будто только что целовался. И как случалось всякий раз, когда Эрик думал о губах Чарльза, ему захотелось к ним прикоснуться. Он погладил большим пальцем ямочку в уголке губ, и Чарльз тут же обхватил его палец и слегка прикусил.  
\- Почему ты не выглядишь вульгарно? – удивился Эрик.  
\- Вот еще, с какой стати я должен вульгарно выглядеть? – фыркнул Чарльз и полностью втянул палец в рот.  
\- В самом деле... – пробормотал Эрик.  
\- Между прочим, благодаря твоей иллюминации, я прекрасно виден бармену, и прямо сейчас он на меня пялится.  
Говоря, Чарльз и не думал отпускать палец: водил по нему губами и едва ощутимо касался кончиком языка.  
\- Тогда пойдем отсюда скорее...  
\- Нет, не пойдем.  
Чарльз потерся щекой о ладонь Эрика, кружево защекотало кожу.  
\- Мы не пойдем отсюда, потому что на втором этаже у них есть комнаты, и одну я уже снял.  
Чарльз встал, невероятно естественным жестом поправил подол платья – о, господи, платья! - и пошел к незаметной двери сбоку от барной стойки. Походка у него была немного неустойчивая - все-таки на каблуках он ходить совсем не умел. Однако эта его неуклюжесть вызвала у Эрика не насмешку, а чувство странной щемящей нежности. Он одним глотком допил вино и поспешил следом.  
Винтовая лестница, втиснутая в крохотный коридорчик за дверью бара, оказалась такой крутой и узкой, что когда Чарльз поднялся на несколько ступенек, его ноги оказались прямо перед лицом Эрика. Сильные ноги с крепкими икрами привычного к бегу человека. Ноги, затянутые в шелковые чулки с ровным швом посередине. И, как величайшее откровение, Эрик вдруг увидел, что у Чарльза, оказывается, удивительно, просто невероятно изящные щиколотки.  
\- Что такое? – спросил Чарльз, почувствовав, что не может сделать шаг.  
\- У тебя шов сбился, – Эрик обхватил его щиколотку. Погладил.  
\- Ты врешь, - до ужаса знакомым довольным тоном заявил Чарльз, - но мне приятно.  
\- А ты сегодня обманываешь все мои чувства. Слух говорит о том, что передо мной тот самый Чарльз Ксавье – профессор, между прочим – которого я знаю уже чертову прорву времени. Но осязание и зрение с ним не согласны.  
Чарльз хихикнул.  
\- Ну вот, теперь и слух меня подводит, - вздохнул Эрик. Прижался губами к выступающей косточке и, не стыдясь, посмотрел вверх, заглядывая под платье, но множество кружевных нижних юбок скрывали самое интересное.  
Чарльз вдруг насторожился.  
\- Сюда идут, быстрее поднимайся.  
И бегом взбежал по крутым ступеням.  
Если на лестнице еще можно было что-то разглядеть в свете единственной лампочки, то в коридоре второго этажа царила такая же темнота, как в баре. Эрик даже не пытался понять, как Чарльз находит дорогу. Он просто шел за ним, придерживая за плечо, чтобы не отстать, чувствовал под пальцами неповторимую мягкость бархата и думал, что они оба совершенно сумашедшие, ну и пусть.  
\- Кажется эта, – Чарльз заскреб ключом по двери, пытаясь нащупать замок.  
Эрик прижался сзади, смял воротник, уткнулся носом в волосы и глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Что? – почему-то шепотом спросил Чарльз.  
\- Решил проверить обоняние. К счастью, с ним все в порядке: оно тебя узнало.  
\- О, черт. Я забыл про духи, вот досада, - однако голос Чарльза совсем не казался расстроенным. - Слушай, открой дверь, а?  
\- Я уже.  
\- Тогда идем?  
\- Подожди... Сейчас, – Эрик еще секунду помедлил, коснулся губами шеи, потом отступил.  
В комнате уже горел свет, и после темного коридора он показался ослепительным. Чарльз охнул, прикрыл глаза ладонью и сделал несколько шагов всплепую, чуть не споткнувшись о кровать. Эрик шел вторым, по глазам резануло не так сильно, поэтому он быстрее освоился и успел оглядеться.  
К его удивлению, комната оказалась похожей на обычный номер недорого мотеля, только прикроватные тумбочки с бордовой бахромой и подставками в виде сердец, да постер с полуобнаженной девицей намекали на то, чем здесь обычно занимаются. Погасить яркий верхний свет и включить лампу возле кровати было секундным делом.  
\- Спасибо, – Чарльз двумя пальцами потер глаза.  
Такой знакомый, типично его жест в совершенно невероятном оформлении: черная лаковая кожа и белые кружева. Манжеты были такие длинные, что закрывали ладонь почти до самых пальцев. Вдоль разреза рукава – куча маленьких круглых пуговиц. И так же часто пуговицы шли от узкого выреза горловины до талии. А из под пышной юбки – снова кружева. Тонкие чулки и туфли на каблуках. Наряд то ли чопорной горничной, то ли легкомысленной гувернантки. Несмотря на платье, Чарльз не стал похожим на женщину, но и нелепым тоже не выглядел.  
А то, что он хочет Чарльза в любом виде, со всеми его профессорскими, миротворческими и сексуальными заскоками, Эрик понял еще год назад, и сейчас ничего не изменилось.  
\- Где ты взял такое платье?  
\- Не скажу, там все равно нет твоего размера.  
Эрик подошел ближе, разглядывая острые кончики накрашенных ресниц и гадая, стоит ли разом рвануть застежку, и пусть пуговицы летят к черту, или наоборот смаковать, медленно расстегивая по одной.  
Чарльз пальцами надавил ему на плечо, недвусмысленно давая понять, чего хочет. Эрик послушно опустился на колени, крепко сжал щиколотки и медленно повел ладони вверх.  
\- Я раньше не задумывался, но, похоже, что это правда...  
\- Что правда? – Чарльз склонил голову набок, словно хотел расслышать шорох ткани, когда Эрик добрался до кружев.  
\- Что каждый мужчина только и мечтает о том, как бы запустить руки под юбку.  
Смешок Чарльза прервался в тот самый момент, когда Эрик преодолел кружевную подвязку и коснулся кожи. Он даже вздрогнул, как будто его никогда не касались там. Не касались, не трогали, не трахали вообще.  
Чарльз попытался снять перчатку, дернул за четыре пальца сразу, но Эрик его остановил.  
\- Подожди, - слегка толкнул под колени и усадил на край кровати. - Теперь снимай. Только не торопись.  
И сам он тоже не торопился. Чарльз медленно, палец за пальцем, стягивал перчатку, а Эрик осторожно спускал вниз чулок. Ноги Чарльза не стали выглядеть более женственными, но вот кожа – непривычно, потрясающе гладкая – вызывала какое-то плотоядное вожделение. Ее хотелось трогать, облизывать, кусать. Такая одержимость даже немного пугала.  
\- С ума сойти, как ты это сделал? – Эрик снова и снова провел языком под коленом.  
\- Не знаю. Не спрашивай. Это был ад! – не очень внятно ответил Чарльз. Он лежал на кровати и кусал пальцы, чтобы не стонать во весь голос. – Ох... Ох, черт!  
\- Слушай... – мысль пришла неожиданно, – а там? Там ты тоже гладкий?  
Опередив Чарльза, немедленно подскочившего и попытавшегося прижать руками юбку, Эрик задрал подол, наклонился к самому паху.  
\- Нет, Эрик! Это не слишком эсте... – выдохнул у него над головой Чарльз.  
\- Я уже вижу, что нет. Но ты ошибаешься, это очень даже слишком. Еще как слишком. Чарли, ты же озолотил всех кружевниц мира. Я тобой горжусь.  
\- Заткн... – возмущение Чарльза прервал треск рвущейся ткани. Под пальцами Эрика кружевные трусики превращались в бесформенные лохмотья.  
\- Прости. Я знаю, это тоже не слишком галантно. Но я больше не могу.  
Он отбросил остатки кружева в сторону, облизал губы, с жадностью глядя на торчащий член Чарльза, и, растягивая удовольствие, прошелся раскрытыми ладонями от щиколоток до бедер. Заговорил медленно, растягивая слова:  
\- Никогда еще не делал минет существу в юбке. Надо же...  
\- Я не... – Чарльз попытался сдвинуть ноги, но Эрик опять оказался быстрее, раздвинул их еще шире, и, помедлив всего лишь секунду, широко лизнул головку. Усмехнулся, когда Чарльз зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, лизнул еще раз, чтобы услышать любимый звук снова.  
Наверное именно потому, что безумно хотел, – Эрик остановился и поднялся с колен.  
Чарльз лежал, зажмурившись, сжимая в зубах наполовину стянутую с руки перчатку, кружево, обрамляющее вырез платья, дрожало в такт учащенному дыханию. Наверняка он хотел кончить не меньше, чем Эрик, но когда он открыл глаза, в его взгляде не было разочарования, только лукавая усмешка. Он слегка кивнул головой, слабо взмахнул рукой. В этой нарочитой беспомощности Эрик увидел еще одну провокацию, но понял все правильно.  
Пока он торопливо раздевался, Чарльз самостоятельно расстегнул все пуговицы на платье и, как сам Эрик недавно, облизнулся при виде возбужденного члена. Он потянулся к нему, причмокнул губами, и хотя Эрик сначала задумал другое, устоять против этого жеста, такого искреннего в своем вожделении, было невозможно.  
Чарльз не помогал себе руками, не торопился, возвращал удовольствие и пытку безо всякого расчета и хитрости, так получалось само. Длинные и острые тени от ресниц дрожали на его лице. Эрик гладил пальцами скулы и щеки. Наконец, с огромным трудом он заставил себя отстраниться.  
\- Нет, друг мой, не так. По крайней мере, не сейчас, – он постарался скопировать даже интонацию и, кажется, у него получилось.  
Не отводя взгляда от его лица, Чарльз стянул платье с плеч, неуклюже выпутался из рукавов и отполз по постели назад. Нетерпеливо дернул ногой, но только сильнее запутался в юбках. Эрик дернул платье на себя, ткань затрещала. Они рассмеялись одновременно, и их голоса были одинаково хриплыми от неудовлетворенного возбуждения.  
\- Наконец-то.  
Платье полетело в сторону. Чарльз перебросил на край постели заранее припрятанный крем и замер в ожидании, а потом послушно повернулся и привстал на коленях, вытянув вперед руки. Его стон, когда Эрик медленно толкнулся внутрь, был знаком до последней интонации.  
За необычной внешностью, за необычными словами и поступками, среди фантасмагоричности сегодняшнего вечера, Чарльз оставался собой. Его тихие стоны, отклик на ласку, запах и вкус его кожи, оставались прежними – давно знакомыми, привычными и любимыми. Что же, пусть Чарльз ищет разнообразие и новые ощущения, а Эрик будет искать во всем этом того Чарльза, которого давно знает и сильнее всего хочет.  
Он оглянулся всего один раз, чтобы улыбнуться и потянуть ближе подушку, в которую потом уткнулся лицом. Но по тому, как напрягаются его плечи, как белеют пальцы, стискивая спинку кровати, по участившимся стонам, Эрик безошибочно угадывал приближение оргазма, чтобы придержать себя или поторопить и, наконец, навалиться всем телом, не в силах больше сдерживаться, и, кончая, чувствовать, как вздрагивает и стонет под ним Чарльз.  
Уже засыпая, Эрик услышал: «Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять», и ощутил прикосновение губ к виску. Он хотел сказать, что это должна была быть его фраза, но сил не осталось, и Эрик просто улыбнулся.


End file.
